The Game of ZAP
by fromunderthecorktree
Summary: What happens when So Random! and Mackenzie Falls decide to play Zap? Will there be Channy? Dedicated to my awesome Fanfiction friend missweird101!


**A/N: I have to give credit where it's due, I read DancingRaindrops story on the game called MASH which reminded me of ZAP!! LOL but this is dedicated to missweird101 because she is awesome and I like her stories Careful What You Wish For, You Were Always There, and I'll Always Be There For You. They are really cool and I especially like the way she wrote You Were Always There, so you have got to go read it!!!!!!! Seriously I will no longer update if you don't, jk I have no idea how I'd be able to tell so.... yeah......... Dedicated to missweird101**

**Disclaimer: This is silly, we all know none of us SWAC so why even include this? **

* * *

Sonny's POV

I carried my brown bag lunch into the Prop House. You see we had all gotten so sick of Mackenzie Falls and their attitude that we decided to avoid them at all costs. Which meant we would bring our own (real) food and eat in the Prop House. We would send Zora and Grady on Fro-yo runs because they were the least picked on by the Mack Falls snobs.

"You do know we won't be able to avoid Chip Drama Pants," Nico said when Zora left to get Tawni a fro-yo.

"Oh and why is that?" I asked. I knew the answer though, but maybe if I pretended I didn't they would drop it.

"You can't be that clueless Sonny! Obviously Pooper likes you, why else would he come by here every day," Tawni laughed moving from the counter to the sofa, "In fact he should be here in five, four, three, two, one."

I looked over to the door, but nobody came. Which was strange because Tawni was right, he came by at this time everyday!

"Three two one," she repeated, still nobody, "That's odd." I nodded in agreement.

Suddenly the door opened, only to reveal Zora with no fro-yo. "Machine's broken, sorry Tawni," she said sitting next to Tawni on the sofa.

"Hey where's Chad?" she asked looking around. I sighed and rolled my eyes, if everyone was so conserned with Chad not showing up someone has to figure out what's up with him.

"I'll go find him," I said walking slowly to the door, hoping someone would come with me. I really preferred to not be alone around Chad, that's when the scary kind Chad came out. Don't get me wrong I totally prefer it when he's nice but it's a little freaky.

"Oh I get it, you don't want to go find Chip alone?" Nico said stretching, "I'll go with you." I smiled and we headed out the door.

He wasn't in the hallway either, we went to the Commissary. Nope. We went to his set. Nope. Finally we just went back to the Prop House.

"No sign of him," I sighed sitting down on the floor. Nico jumped back onto the sofa landing with a muffled thump.

"Let's play a game!" Tawni squealed sitting up, "It's called Zap. Basically what happens is I will write the name of someone of the opposite gender on the palm of your hand. Then I write a time on the back of your hand. You can't look at who it is and nobody can tell you who it is until after that time. If you find out who it is, no matter how you find out, you have to ask that person out."

I smiled, games were one of my favorite things. Even if it was as pointless and embarrasing as this. "Ok! I'll play!" I said smiling. Tawni walked over and told me to look away.

When she finished writing I discovered that she had picked midnight until I could find out who it was. I laughed inwardly, as soon as I got home I could look. Sure it's dishonest but it's not like anyone will care.

"And I'm sleeping over so I know you don't cheat," she said smirking. I was about to protest when Grady said, "Ooh ooh me next me next!"

After everyone (minus Zora) had a name written (Nico wrote Tawni's) we finished lunch. Since there were no rehearsals for the rest of the day we headed back to our dressing room.

"Still no sign of Pooper," Tawni sighed collapsing at her vanity.

Chad's POV

"Let's play Zap!" Chastity squealed jumping up from the black leather sofa. I grunted, "Yeah right Chast. Sit down, you'll mark up my special carpet."

She stuck her tongue out at me and began explaining the rules, "So here's how you play, I write the name of someone on the palm of your hand and a time on the back and you aren't allowed to find out who the person is until after the time. If you find out before you have to ask them out!"

I rolled my eyes, how immature. "Wait, you wouldn't give me a girl would you?" Portlyn asked raising her and. I never understood that, whenever Portlyn had a question she raised her hand as if she were at school.

"Oh well I'll play," I sighed getting up and sitting next to Chastity. She smiled mysteriously.

"Why haven't you made your usual rounds to So Random?" she asked. I shrugged, but she was right. I usually did go over to their set, I guess it was because Marshal said they weren't there today. I figured there was no reason to take the long way, without a Sonny to frustrate I'd just be waisting my time.

"Well I know just who to write," she said winking at Portlyn. Obviously she was writing Portlyn. When she finished I noted that the time she wrote was five o'clock, when we went home for the day.

Immediatly I turned it over to see who the name was. "SONNY MUNROE!" I yelled at Chastity. She had written Sonny! How dare she! And now I would have to ask her out, I wish I'd remembered that before I looked at my hand.

"Hey Chad! Now you have to ask her out!" she smirked, "Chad Dylan Cooper you're going to get rejected." So that's why she wrote Sonny! She knew I would look and she knew I'd have to face rejection, something CDC doesn't do!

I cut my eyes at her, "It's so obvious Sonny's in love with me." "No Chad, don't you know! When a guy acts like he hates a girl he likes her, but when a girl acts like she hates a guy she hates him! She isn't going to say yes."

I scoffed and walked to the door, hopefully Sonny had shown up by now. "We'll just see!" I said and with that I walked towards Stage 2.

Sonny's POV

The suspense was killing me, I really did want to know who Tawni wrote. When nobody was looking I peeked, she wrote CHAD!

"Tawni how could you write CHAD!!!!!" I yelled, covering my mouth soon after. Hoping she wouldn't know what I was talking about.

"You looked?" she said confused, "Oh you looked! Now you have to ask him out!" Tawni continued to tease. Think Sonny, think.

"N-no I-I w-was talking a-about uhm..." darn it I had no excuse. Oh well time to face the music.

"Fine I'll go ask him out, he'll say no anyway!" I scoffed getting up and walking over to the dressing room door. It suddenly swung open, almost knocking me over.

"Chad?" I said, surprised. I thought he wasn't going to come to the set today.

"Sonny," he mimicked before continuing, "I have a question..."

"Me too," I said.

"Willyougooutwithme?" we said in unison. I heard Tawni cheer from behind me.

"Uh.... sure?" we said in unison again.

"Why did you ask me out Chad?" I asked walking over to the couch, and motioning for him to follow.

"Stupid game called Zap," he sighed putting his head in his hands. I was dissapointed, I thought he actually liked me like I liked him.

"Why'd you ask me?" he said, the sound was muffled by his hands.

"Same reason, so I guess we should break up then... considering neither of us really wanted to," I sighed standing up and leading him to the door.

"Blondie, could you give us a second?" Chad asked Tawni. She quickly obligied.

"Actually Sonny, I do kind of sort of want you to be my girlfriend," Chad said looking at the ground.

"I-I uh," I stuttered, unsure of what to say. "No it's fine Sonny I get it, you aren't interested," he said sadly starting to walk out.

"No Chad I'm just surprised," I said stopping him.

"Really?" he said turning to face me, his face was literally lit up.

"Yes," I said wrapping my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my neck. As we started to lean in I pulled away.

"Pick me up at my apartment at eight," I smiled, delighted that I'd beat him at his own game, "I trust you know my adress considering you've been there twice."

He smiled, "A'ight Munroe, but one more thing." He leaned over and kissed me gently.

I smiled. "See you later Chad," I said as I pushed him softly out the door.

Tonight was going to be the best night of my life.


End file.
